This invention relates to improvements in the contact mechanism of a shutter for a camera. Among contacts for ensuring an electrically conductive state during the exposure operation of a shutter, there are a synchronizing contact for making a flashing apparatus light, a holding contact for connecting the power supply of an electronic shutter to the network, etc.
In a shutter of the type which carries out the exposure operation with one set of shutter blades, it is relatively easy to structure the contact. In a shutter which carries out the exposure operation with two sets of shutter blades, on the other hand, it is necessary to arrange the contact so that it closes during the course of the opening operation and opens during the closing operation, resulting in rather complicated structure of said contact, limited space in arrangement, etc.